


I See The Light

by baekhwi02 (lilloutommo)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilloutommo/pseuds/baekhwi02
Summary: Daehwi's thoughts about Dongho were probably not normal for a person he has said less than 50 words to.He's afraid of Dongho, but more so afraid of what he feels for him.





	I See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> bc I am a glutton for punishment and I have exams but here is a horrible first time drabble about the two of them bc I watched the punching king video and all i could think of was how in awe Daehwi was at Dongho and then I cried about them at 2am when i had 3 papers the next day

Daehwi looked on curiously at Dongho, to see if he would volunteer for the Punching Machine. Truly he was strong, manly but beneath that he lacked the confidence to see his strengths, being that his strength was one of his actual strengths. Daehwi knew, because the Arm Wrestle fight was proof enough, although all Dongho did was hold his hand, and he promptly gave up. Mnet had always portrayed Dongho to be a tough figure, a pillar with anger issues. But what they don’t show is his infectious baby laughter, his confusion when people try to cuddle him, because at the end of the day, he is young and appreciates all the love given to him.

Since debuting in NU’EST, he had endured a lot and he made up for it in his unassuming ways, with a smile ad with such tender love and care with his big frame. Daehwi noticed his sad eyes whenever they took breaks from the camera, because he knew Dongho was so much more and his shy giggles always betrayed his tough exterior. In the presence of his cameras however, he instantly perked up and attempted to look happy or perpetually angry as the cameras portray him. Amazing what a smile can do, right? Shaking his head, Daehwi shook himself out of his _ode to Dongho_ and looked up to see Dongho being cheered on as the last one to attempt the Punching Machine, eyes genuinely lighting up and yet ducking his head because moments like these he realized how much support Produce 101 had given him, despite how much he had struggled to cope in the first few weeks.

Panic welled up for a while because he did not want to disappoint, he had done enough of that already, he thinks, but he strode towards the Punching Machine, and put a brave front up for himself. Daehwi smiled to himself, he knew how much small victories likes this mattered to Dongho. He knew how much Dongho cherished making his friends happy and would do anything for them. The brave front he put up? Daehwi could see through that. Wearing all black and short sleeves made Dongho look smaller than he was, emphasizing how much bigger he always appeared but at the end of the day was just like any 22 year old. He is the same age as Im Youngmin too but everyone looked at them so differently.

**Boom! 947**

In the midst of the chaos and noise he had created, he climbed up to the Number 1, mumbling an apology before sitting down with Donghyun on the seat and embracing his shoulder. The seat is not big enough for the two of them, but seeing a happy Dongho was so worth it. Daehwi looked on eagerly at the upcoming rematch. Dongho looked reluctant to do it because he was never the type who wanted to steal the thunder away from his friend. If he could share it, he would. But for the cameras and friendly competition being the people pleaser that he is, he went with it.

**Pak! 949**

Dongho wanted to win by just a point. Call him a sap but he did not really want to show up his friend by earning many points more, and he wanted to give Donghyun a graceful defeat if he could because not many people can say that they are nearly as strong as he is. Besides, what was the fun in winning by many points?

A swift punch later, he waited with bated breath. He didn’t want to lose but he didn’t mind it either, knowing that he would make Donghyun happy. From afar, Daehwi smiled to himself because Dongho’s heart was so selfless and so giving.

**950**

A smile spread across Dongho’s face as he saw the results. Not bad, he thought. He could finally win at something in his life, and he gave Donghyun a graceful defeat in the end. As he received the medal and was asked to do the Punching King Nayana, he burst into laughter, acknowledging how ridiculous it looked. He confused how this would play out on cameras, seeing that he was a happy laughing and proud mess but his heart was at ease. He was slowly returning to his NU’EST self, one that JR, Ren and Minhyun would be proud of, and truly they were.

Judging by their whoops of pride and a tackle to the ground later, their Baekho was back and they never wanted to let him go again. Daehwi watched from the back of the room, the love coming form the NU’EST group. That was the type of friendship he wanted if they debuted in a group, an encouraging one and one that allowed them to be themselves. One where he knew that if he was on the edge of falling off, like Dongho was, the rest would be there to be his safety line.

“Daehwi-ya what are you staring at, come lets go for lunch?” a deep voice suddenly broke him out of his thoughts.

He knew none of the maknaes had that voice and came to a realization that Dongho was expectantly waiting for him at the door and beckoning him to come over. Daehwi never let Dongho know of what he thought of him. He preferred it to stay that way because it would be pretty creepy to tell him that he had obsessively watched NU’EST videos when they were big, but more so, his undying love for the older boy. Dongho chuckled as he ushered Daehwi out of the room as they were the last to leave. They were silent for a while, it wasn’t uncomfortable but Dongho sensed that Daehwi had much to say but couldn’t find the opportunity to do so.

He prodded Daehwi’s shoulder gently and asked “Whats up? You look like you either want to run away from me or throw up.” This made the both of them laugh and Daehwi gained the courage to look up at Dongho, only to be greeted with a concerned face. It was a face that knew too much about hardship, and one that seeked to protect and comfort when needed. Daehwi wanted a conversation but didn’t think it was the right time , this was more suited for a night talk in the bunks, not for a casual one before lunch.

Muttering under his breath he asked, “What do your tattoos mean? I’ve never seen you in short sleeves at practice and I see that they applied foundation to hide your tiger.”

Dongho understood the redirection technique, hoping to get an actual answer from him later. He nervously rubbed at his arm and smiled. “It’s a white tiger. I got it because it looked cool but Baekho also means white tiger so I really hold this one close to my heart you know? I’m not allowed to show it on screen, but all my long sleeves are in the laundry so I had no choice. But I enjoy the wind a lot more without those sleeves when I dance now.” Dongho answered sheepishly while laughing. It was true that he really held that tattoo close to his heart because it really made him, him. The Baekho that looked threatening like a white tiger but was soft and loveable on the inside.

Daehwi reached out to touch the tattoo, making Dongho freeze in his tracks. They rarely talk yet alone have physical contact, so this was new. Daehwi realized it a bit too late as he was caressing Dongho’s tattoo and making out the features of the tiger. Dongho was used to Minki or Jonghyun observing his tattoo but he had never felt like this before. Reflexively, Daehwi asked what his tattoos on his collarbone area meant, before realizing that it was probably an invasive question to ask someone you’ve barely said 50 words to. Dongho snickered and said “You have a lot of questions don’t you Daehwi?”

“Only if you want to answer it though, sorry for making you uncomfortable!” Daehwi attempted to retract his question before making a pointed look at the nearest staircase he could run down to avoid contact with Dongho for the rest of the day. Dongho clapped him on the shoulder before saying “Tell you what Daehwi ya, since we’re free after dinner today, why not you come join me in the Piano room? Then we can just talk and I know you like to go there anyway. Now I’m just hungry and want lunch so lets go.”

Daehwi was grateful for the distraction, but his heart was hammering in his chest as he thought of his impending doom approaching tonight because he knew that once he started talking about his feelings, he will not stop. And god knows what he will accidentally reveal to Dongho in the midst of his confused emotions. He hoped it wouldn’t get too bad because the last thing he needed in a place like this was to have fallen for someone completely untouchable.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh hopefully i'll put up piano room part if i refuse to sleep before my next few exams ++ Boy in Luv stage


End file.
